Spa ponies
Archived locally Jung Yoo-mi (Korean)}} The spa ponies, Lotus Blossom and Aloe, are two Earth ponies who work at the Ponyville Day Spa. They have not been named in the show, but they are named in merchandise and other media. Design Their appearance is similar to the babies of the G1 Surprise Twins Pony, and they share that color scheme. They also share the color scheme of the G2 Rose and Lily. They share Rarity and Octavia Melody's eye design, excluding the iris. Depiction in the series Lotus Blossom first appears in the episode Bridle Gossip, and later they appear together in Green Isn't Your Color. In the former episode, Lotus only appears briefly in the final scene, asking Zecora for the ingredients of her herbal bath. She speaks with a strong but indistinct Eastern European accent. The spa offers many services in Green Isn't Your Color, such as massages, mud baths, seaweed bath wraps, steam rooms, and even horn filing for unicorn ponies. Rarity comes in for her "usual" and returns for a second time as soon as she's finished. Aloe does not seem to notice that Fluttershy is not a unicorn pony when she attempts to give her a horn filing regardless before realizing her mistake. Lotus Blossom and Aloe also appear in A Friend in Deed where they give Cranky Doodle Donkey a service as a gift from Pinkie Pie. Lotus Blossom later appears in Ponyville Confidential, where she attempts to give Rainbow Dash a hooficure, which she refuses hastily. Both spa ponies appear in Filli Vanilli, requesting The Ponytones to sing at their spa. Other spa ponies "Quake," a masseuse pony, is shown working at the spa in Green Isn't Your Color, giving Rarity a massage, and in Ponyville Confidential, giving Applejack a massage. "Vera," a background pony that shares Lotus Blossom and Aloe's tail style, cutie mark design, and accessory design, is shown running out of Carousel Boutique in The Show Stoppers. "Roxie" appears as a member of Photo Finish's entourage in Green Isn't Your Color, behind the day spa counter in A Friend in Deed, and out of focus in Equestria Games. Five Crystal Ponies are shown working at a spa in the Crystal Empire in Games Ponies Play. Other media A miniature collectible of Lotus Blossom is included in the Spa Pony Set with Zecora and Pinkie Pie. A second Lotus Blossom mini-figure toy is included with a collector card in the eighth wave of mystery packs. A Lotus Blossom mini-figure toy is also included with a second collector card in the tenth wave of mystery packs, which has been displayed at the 2014 American International Toy Fair. Her name comes both from the packaging of the releases and from the collector cards, which each list the name as a trademark. According to both collector cards, Lotus Blossom "helps her friends feel calm and relaxed!" Aloe and Lotus Blossom appear in the Comic Con 2011 poster in front of the Shadowbolts. The trading card of the Day Spa lists Aloe and Lotus Blossom among its residents, and mentions a "Lotus & Aloe Herbal Soak." In series 2 of the trading cards, both Aloe and Lotus are named on a card. In the IDW comics, Lotus Blossom appears on ''Friendship is Magic'' Issue #8 pages 1 and 14, and Lotus Blossom and Aloe appear on ''Friends Forever'' Issue #10's SUB cover. In the chapter book Rarity and the Curious Case of Charity, Aloe (unnamed) and Lotus Blossom appear in chapter 10. Aloe and Lotus Blossom are available characters in Gameloft's mobile game. Aloe and Lotus Blossom appear in the My Little Pony First Look and Find book. Hasbro's online game My Little Pony Friendship Express Train™ Puzzle Adventure shows Lotus Blossom with Twilight Sparkle in a screenshot from Ponyville Confidential. The game was released earlier than the episode was. The Hub Network's online game Equestrivia Challenge identifies Lotus Blossom and Aloe. Appearances *Bridle Gossip *Green Isn't Your Color *A Friend in Deed *Ponyville Confidential *Games Ponies Play *Filli Vanilli Quotes :Rarity and the Curious Case of Charity ::Aloe: Welcome to the Ponyville Day Spa. ::Lotus Blossom: I'm Lotus Blossom. ::Lotus Blossom: What can we do for you today? We have mud masks, hooficures, wing massages, Canterlot mane relaxers, and even more! ::Charity Sweetmint: That all sounds amazing. ::Charity Sweetmint: Definitely something for my mane. ::Aloe: How about a cut? ::Lotus Blossom: Or a perm? Gallery See also * * * *"Quake" *"Vera" *"Roxie" *"Golden Glitter" *"Honey Tone" *"Dandy Brush" *"Rose Quartz" *"Honeycomb" *S04E14 Unnamed Earth Mare #6 *Micro 10 Unnamed Mare - Scissors *Micro 10 Unnamed Mare - Waterfall * References de:Spa-Ponys es:Ponies de Spa it:Spa Pony pl:Kucyki spa pt:Pôneis do Spa ru:Спа-пони sv:Spa ponnyer